I'm Not That Desperate
by mcnali07
Summary: Natsuki wants someone to cuddle with.  So does Mikoto.  But Shizuru and Mai are away.  Fortunately, Natsuki and Mikoto aren't that desperate, are they?  Quick disclaimer to Mai HiME, cause I forgot to put it in the story itself.


Camera zooms in from the outside of a building. Scene then shifts to a door… then a room… then down the hall… to another door… to a bedroom. Zoom to the bed… zoom to where a girl with dark blue hair is fitfully trying to sleep. Zooming… zooming… zooming to face… zooming… bonk. Er, too close. Zooming out.

Natsuki tossed and turned in her bed. She looked up at her digital clock, where the red numbers mockingly displayed 5:27 to her. She groaned as she pounded her head into her pillow. In two hours our little heroine had to get up for school, and she hadn't had a wink of sleep all night. Natsuki turned over onto her back and brought her pillow up to hug. Oh, how she wished that the pillow were Shizuru. But, alas! The said girl was away on a family trip at Kyoto.

Natsuki groaned again. She looked at the clock. 5:29. Was the world trying to torture her? Shizuru had only been gone for a week and would be back the next week, but Natsuki was already missing her dearly. Especially the… er… coughcuddlingcough. Natsuki rolled back around on her stomach and snuggled into her pillow. Puppy ears popped out and flopped down as she whimpered with her adorable puppy eyes.

* * *

Elsewhere… 

Camera shifts to the girl's dorm at Fuka Academy into a room. Vowing not to make the same mistake again, it zooms to the two beds with a respectful distance. But only one bed is occupied, with a petite black-haired girl chewing on her pillow. Blankets are tossed aside. Camera zooms a little closer. Feral girl suddenly chokes and throws pillow out of her mouth into the air straight towards… ack.

In Mikoto's dream, Mai was making tons and tons of ramen in their dorm.

"Here Mikoto, have another bowl. You're a growing girl after all."

"Mai's the best!" Mikoto clicked her chopsticks together and dug into her ramen.

Suddenly, the room started to warp and Mai began to disappear… along with all the ramen! Mikoto tried to run after her. "Mai!"

Mikoto woke up and looked around. She was alone in the dorm, with no Mai. Mai had gone to America to check on her brother and bring him back, even though Takumi had insisted that he was perfectly alright with Akira.

Kitten ears popped out and tears came out as Mikoto did her own version of kitty eyes.

"Mai…" She missed her.

* * *

Camera now zooms to school grounds. It is lunch time. Shift scene to a pretty lawn where a group of students are eating lunch. 

Natsuki's head began to nod to the side. She snapped her eyes back open and tried to keep herself awake.

"Did you not get enough sleep last night, Kuga-san?"

Akane looked at her classmate worriedly. Ever since Shizuru left on the family trip, Natsuki had reverted back to her usual quiet self.

Natsuki yawned and shook her head. "Akane, didn't I tell you that you could call me Natsuki? There's no need for formalities for any of us since that HiME Festival."

Akane nodded and got up. "Alright. I've got to go and meet Kazuya somewhere. I'll see you later, Natsuki. And take care of yourself, okay?" She walked off.

"She's right, you know."

Natsuki looked over where Yukino sat. "Psh. Shouldn't you be off with Haruka for lunch now that she's at Fuka University?"

Yukino blushed and looked down. "I-I was worried about you. Also, Shizuru asked me to keep an eye on you while she was away."

Natsuki immediately felt bad. All her friends were worried about her and she only snapped back. "Y-yeah, thanks. I'll be alright. Go have lunch with Haruka, I'll be fine, really."

Once Yukino left, Natsuki allowed herself to lay back. It was sunny and there was a light breeze. It was the perfect day. _If only Shizuru were here_…

"I'm hungry."

Natsuki heard the sound of a stomach growling and looked over. Mikoto was crouched next to her with a teary face and staring at her bento box. Natsuki could see the drool oozing out of Mikoto's mouth.

"Go ahead, I'm not hungry anyways."

After the epitome of a black hole was done stuffing herself, she sat next to Natsuki and yawned.

"Couldn't get sleep either? When's Mai coming back?"

"Mh, I don't know."

"Hm."

The two looked forlornly up into the sky, where the sunny weather was definitely mocking their situation. If only…

"Aww, look. The little wittle puppy and kitty have lost their masters. What to do, what to do?" taunted Nao as she passed by.

The looks Natsuki and Mikoto sent to Nao were scary enough that even she yelped and ran away.

"I miss Mai."

"Yeah, I miss Shizuru."

"I can't sleep without her," they said at the same time. Then they sighed and flopped themselves back onto the grass and looked up at the sky again. Time silently passed. A gust of wind went by. A bird squawked. _If only there was someone to cuddle with…_

Mikoto looked over at Natsuki. Natsuki looked over at Mikoto. Their eyes met, and the background changed to a beautiful, sparkly, pink scene with flower petals flying around…

"Don't even think about it," said Natsuki as she pointedly looked at the camera.

Aw, shucks.

"Hmph. Natsuki isn't so great." Mikoto poked at Natsuki's breasts. "She doesn't have the right size for a pillow, like Mai's."

Camera zooms to Natsuki's chest area. Meanwhile, a vessel pops up on her forehead.

"Hey!" shouted Natsuki as she tried to cover her chest. "Stop that!" She sat up and pointed at Mikoto. "It's not like she's any better!"

Ah, so Natsuki is a boob person.

"S-stop that!"

Uh huh.

Natsuki crossed her arms and 'hmphed.' "Besides, I'm not that desperate."

Mikoto crossed her arms too. "And neither am I."

"Sure, we miss our significant others, and sure, we haven't had proper sleep for the past week, and sure, we miss the cuddling and other stuff and we're really tired right now because of all of it, but we're definitely not that desperate…"

* * *

Mai walked through the halls as she looked for her friends. 'Great, I come back from America with Takumi, only to have Mikoto missing. I wonder where that girl's gone?' She then bumped into someone. 

"Ah, Kaichou! Gomen!"

"Mai, there is no need to call me that anymore, as I no longer attend that school. How was your trip to America? I hope Takumi-kun is well," said Shizuru. Her red eyes looked amused.

Mai bowed respectfully. "It turned out Takumi was fine. Akira really cares for him. But how about you? Natsuki told me you wouldn't be back for another week."

Shizuru turned her head to look out the window. "Ara, but I missed Natsuki-chan. So I told my family that I wasn't feeling well and came back. I hoped to surprise her during lunch, but I can't seem to find her."

Mai nodded. "I'm trying to look for Mikoto. Want to look together?"

Along the way, Mai and Shizuru met Chie and Aoi, who also tagged along. Then they saw Akane snuggling with Kazuya, and found out that the former had last seen Natsuki over at the lawn by the flower garden. So they headed off in that direction.

Shizuru went around the corner that led to their destination. "Ara, I hope Natsuki is still there…" She stopped, and Mai peeked around her.

In front of them lay Natsuki and Mikoto. They were cuddled up next to each other, with Mikoto snuggled into Natsuki's chest and Natsuki nuzzling Mikoto's hair. Puppy and kitty ears were out and their tails were wrapped around each other. The sun shone upon them and butterflies flew around. The two snored lightly, unaware of the audience they had.

Chie and Aoi looked at Shizuru and Mai, nervously waiting to see what their reactions were.

Shizuru and Mai stared at the scene, blinking. Then…

With heart-shaped eyes and hands clasped together they squealed. "KAWAII!"

"Quick, Chie! Get a picture before they wake up!"

* * *

Omake: 

Shizuru: Ara. Is Natsuki tired of me already?

Natsuki: _Turning red._ N-no, Shizuru! It's not what you think!

Mai: Tell me the truth, Mikoto. Did you sleep with Natsuki while we were away?

Mikoto: _Innocently. _Hai.

Shizuru: Ara, ara. I suppose Natsuki likes younger girls? This does not look good.

Natsuki: Waah?! Wait, Shizuru, it's not what it looks like!

Shizuru: But I know how to fix this. _Pounce_

Natsuki: Eh, Sh-Shizuru… what are you doing… gah… ah…

Mai: _Covers Mikoto's eyes_


End file.
